Iron Mercy
by TheOneAndOnly1212
Summary: The 'other' Doctor's living an romantic life in Pete's world with Rose. Or so many people thought. The Doctor, Rose, Parallel Donna, The Preachers and Pete must fight back against another cyber-invasion. Half-Sequel to 'The Next Doctor','Journey's end'.
1. Prolouge

So, um, basicly, this is my very first story! Well, not quite since I own several accounts but, er, oh well. Oh, and by the way, this chapter's a prolouge. Y'know like the trailers at the end of Doctor Who episodes.

**Story: **It's a sequel-ish story to the christmas special, _The Next Doctor_, and _Journey's End_. It probably won't make any sense if you haven't seen them yet, and it will reveal, possibly, many spoilers.  
**Summary:** The 'human' Doctor and Rose are on Pete's world living an romantic, average life. Or so the 'real' Doctor thought when he left them in the parallel universe; for with the Doctor there's always trouble. The Doctor, Rose, Parallel-Donna (That's the Donna from Pete's world), Pete and the Preachers must save the universe from another cyber-invasion. Contains Cybermen, sinister little 12-year-old girls with curls, lots and lots of glorious death and the remains of one giant robot that was left from christmas day,1851.  
**Spoiler:** I'm giving an tiny spoiler so that you will keep reading my story (because, let's face it, I'm rubbish at writing). The title may be a clue to see who the _real_ villain is in this story. Oh, by the way, the answer isn't obvious, so don't go for the most straight-foreward answer.

_

* * *

_

They're men that stalk the shadows.

The beggar pulled his blankets over him and shivered. It was almost Christmas and he was still on the street; like he was for the last few years. But that didn't matter to him. Right now he was being haunted by the ghost of the smile the woman had made when he told him that _terrible _story. He was half-ashamed of himself; a simple rumor had creeped the living backside out of him.

_Hollow, yet they march in unison._

He knew what the story ment, but no-one had seen them in years. They all disappeared a while ago. The beggar told himself that to try and re-assure him but it didn't seem to work. Whatever he tried, he wouldn't stop shaking.

_An everlasting body._

The beggar was alone on the street. The only light that he had was the flickering lamp-post that he was slumped below. No-one was anywhere near him; that ment there was no-one to ask for help if he was in trouble. He was alone on the cold, foggy, winter night with only a mug for company. Or so he thought.

_Empty eyes._

The poor man looked into his mug. By begging he had earned a good 60p. That was enough to get him at least lunch. He looked at the coins in the mug. They were only round pieces of metal, yet they were so valuable.

_A heart that is cold as the North wind itself._

The coins clanged together against themselves and the mug. At first, the beggar thought he was shaking but he noticed that his arm was dead still, like it was for the last few years. He wondered if it was an earthquake, but then again, that was very, _very_ unlikely. He could make out a faint marching sound. A strange thought filled his head. Could it be _them_? The marching began to get louder and the rattling of his coins began to get louder too.

_A man of steel._

The beggar stood up, using all the strength that was left in him; which, sadly, wasn't much. He could see the thin outline of a many tall men marching towards him through the thick fog. As he gathered his sheets quickly he noticed that there was strange thing behind him. The poor man couldn't even scream as a very branch-like arm with fingers and a death-grip held onto his shoulder.

"**DELETE.**"

As he whimpered, he remembered what the small girl had told him when they had met. He remembered what she had _called_ them.

_Cybermen._

* * *

Ha! That made you want to read on didn't it? ....or mabye not. Oh well. R&R please.

Oh, wait, I fogot to say. **Merry Christmas everyone!**


	2. The Factory part 1

Hello, people of the earth. I've officially gained ONE review! Horray! Special thanks to the guy/gal who did!

Righty-ho, so this is the official 1st chapter. It may not make sense if you haven't seen "Rise of the Cybermen","Age of steel","Doomsday"and "The Next Doctor".

HAVE FUN!

* * *

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted, running down a corridor that was full of pipes and gas taps. He looked back and added, "Cut circuit 472!"

"Is it the yellow one?" A voice called back.

"No, it's green!" The Doctor shouted, running back to where he just was a few moments ago. "Wait, hold on, it's indigo!"

"I can't find any indigo wires down here!" Donna popped her head out of a small hole in the ground. She was covered in oil and sweat and after wiping her forehead, she went back in the hole. "There's purple though!"

"Don't cut the purple!" The Doctor warned, looking down the hole looking rather frustrated.

"Why not?"

"I hate purple. It's a rubbish color!" Donna rolled her eyes as she popped her head out to look into the Doctor's face.

"What should I do then?" It was quite clear that Donna was beginning to panic.

"Cut indigo! It should be behind the light bulb." Donna squeezed out her hand to show the doctor something.

"D'you mean this light bulb?" Donna was holding a small, smashed light bulb in her hand.

"Oh, Donna, I told you not to break anything!" The Doctor frowned, scratching his neck. He was about to say something when Rose interrupted him, running down a corridor in a hasty fashion.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted at the top of her voice, "THEY'RE COMING!"

The Doctor looked bewildered or a moment and he rummaged in his jacket to get out his sonic screwdriver. After taking out a kettle, a flute and a dictionary out of his pocket (leaving Donna speechless) and throwing them on the floor, he got his sonic screwdriver and pressed it to Donna's head.

"Plan B, Donna." He muttered as in a flash of blue light, Donna disappeared and re-appeared next to the Doctor, holding his hand. "Run."

Rose, Donna (Who was half-dizzy because of the Doctor's rash teleport) and the Doctor ran down the passageway as the circuits that Donna had been working on exploded in a purple light, causing the pipes to explode and oil squirted in every direction.

--

Alternate Donna. She was an ordinary woman counting her money to see if she could get a new earpod, which she couldn't due to the lack of money. When the whole town marched into the Cybus factory, she was left alone with her granddad and mum wondering what was happening. As the government rounded up the remaining Cybermen and a big debate raged through the country, whether they should treat them like proper humans or not, she was at home counting coupons to pay the rent and the gas bills. She thought Harriet Jones was an idiot.

She was an ordinary woman with an ordinary life in a not-so-ordinary-anymore world.

But all that changed when one day, in a flash of white light fell from the sky and landed on the HC Clements building. HC Clements shut itself down after that but that didn't matter much to Donna. For in the last few moments in HC Clements, she picked up a strange little tube and took it home.

An Info-stamp that had fallen through time.

Meanwhile, the Doctor, who was with the Tyler family, caught a signal on his sonic screwdriver (which he had slipped into his pocket after a little trip in the _real _Doctor'sTARDIS after running away from the Dalek Crucible), telling him that there was still a slight rip in time and space. Rose and he followed the signal to Chiswick, London. The rip healed itself after they arrived but the sonic screwdriver still had 2 small signals left. Rose and the Doctor followed one signal, and that led to the stray info-stamp, which was with Donna.

And so, the Doctor, Rose and Donna had re-united. Kind-of, anyway. Donna slowly made friends with Rose and the Doctor while they forgot about the _other_ signal.

As the Doctor and Rose departed, they got an emergency call from Pete, who, at that time, was the main leader of the Preachers. Pete and him '_gang'_as the Doctor called them, had detected a strange signal from their scanner, locating the remains of the Cybus factory. That signal emitted background radiation, so whatever it was, it had gone past the void.

The Doctor and Rose had to go all the way back to London again, which the Doctor moaned a lot since he was missing his TARDIS and had to go on a train. On the train, however, was a very familiar face. Donna Noble had met the Doctor again! It was all smiles and hugs until the Doctor and Rose dashed off to the remains of the Cybus factory and Donna followed them. The poor Doctor was forced by Donna to blurt out the truth, about their mini-mission, after all, in the other universe; Donna _did_ save the whole of creation.

You might be able to guess what happened next. There was a lot of '_Aliens_' and '_Are you joking?'_ that came from Donna's mouth, but she shut up after she saw what was supposed to be the _remains_of the Cybus factory.

There wasn't a simple, abandoned wreck that the Doctor and Rose thought it would be. It was, in Donna's words, _A Great big flippin' castle_. It was a factory that was colossal in size, almost 3 times the size of an average factory. It had a perception filter on it, hiding it from normal view but the Doctor and Rose had seen it.

So they broke in.

--

"What are we running from?" Donna screamed as she ducked a stream of gas that leapt out from a hole in the wall.

"I saw a room full of men, with guns." Rose shouted back, since the whirring and puffing and hissing of the machinery restricted normal speaking.

"Did they see you?" The Doctor asked, ducking under a big pipe.

"_Yeah_." Rose said, smiling. She hadn't had this fun in ages. The Doctor smiled back while Donna just looked at them, speechless.

The _team_ came to a dead end, with only a simple broom cupboard in the corner. Donna could hear the shouting of men in the distance, but they where hidden from all the steam and squirting oil. Donna pointed at the broom cupboard.

"Whatever you say, I'm not hiding in _there._" She said expressing every word clearly.

"Come on Donna," The Doctor smiled, at Rose who laughed at his expression and then to Donna who looked bewildered. "_Live a little._"

"I bet you say that to every girl." Donna remarked, looking at Rose and raising an eyebrow.

"He does!" Rose said simply. Before the Doctor could protest, Rose opened the cupboard door to reveal a tall, metal suit making Rose jump in surprise. The Doctor and Rose froze in shock, gaping at the steel man.

"Nice costume." Donna muttered rather sarcastically as she looked into the staring faces of her friends.

"It's not a costume, it's a Cyberman." The Doctor said in a dark voice.

"What, D'you mean one of those _things _you told me about?" Donna knocked on the head, making a hollow clanging sound. "I thought you were joking!"

"I think it's asleep." Rose muttered, tapping the chest of the suit. "Or frozen."

"Stay away," The Doctor muttered, "Just in case."

As they backed away from the Cyberman, a cold feeling nudged all of their backs. The guards had found them and now they were completely surrounded.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The apparent leader of the men asked brutally as he clicked his gun.

--

In a dark room, with screens glowing eerily, a small girl sat on a throne, clutching a teddy bear. She looked into a screen showing the Doctor with his hands in the air, being pointed at by a gun.

"Is that the Doctor?" She asked to a hidden figure in the shadows.

"**Correct.**" A metallic voice replied behind her. The little girl giggled and smiled at the figure in the shadows. She pressed a button on her arm-rest of the throne and spoke into a microphone.

"Don't kill the man, he's important." The girl giggled again and held her Teddy-bear in the air and smiled at it. "But Mr. Jimmy doesn't like the rest. Dispose of them."

"_Yes ma'am."_A voice replied. She barley understood what the reply was since it was all fuzzy with static. The girl jabbed another button and she cut the line. Swiveling on her chair, to face the metal man, the Cyberman, she flicked her blonde, curly hair and giggled agan. The Cyberman simply showed no emotion and stood there. If it did have a human face and wasn't stripped of its emotions, it would have probably looked very puzzled.

"When's the attack going to take place?" She asked, fiddling with her teddy-bear, Mr. Jimmy.

"**Attack is scheduled at 2300 hours. Our main attack fleet is ready to descend upon the perimeter." **The Cyberman stated in clear words. "**But the construction of the weapon is unstable. We need more workforce."**

"Go to Tottenham prison and take the ones that are locked up. Kill the guards and the police if you have to." The girl said, "And do bring a souvenir."

"**Understood.**" The Cyberman marched out of the room.

Alone, the Girl pressed a small white button on her console. The room lighted up and a panel slid open to reveal a window.

"Behold my empire." She whispered.

Behind the glass panel was a giant warehouse. Cybershades where working at full pelt, pushing and pulling leavers and knobs alike. Some simply carried boxes while others pushed unwilling people into cyber-conversion machines. On the other side of the warehouse there was a large army of Cybermen assembling in lines, their hands on their chest plate.

And behind all of that was a giant cannon. Ready to blast this precious earth to a smoldering pile of ash.

* * *

Right, before I go, I just want to mention some stuff. Just for those that haven't seen the christmas special yet, an info-stamp is a device that contains compressed imfomation. Oh, and in pete's world, the events of 'the runnaway bride' dosen't happen 'cos, well, it's a parallel universe and it's different.

Well, that's it for now! R&R please!


End file.
